


it’ll be okay

by ectlipse



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Soft Boys, fluff ig??, i wouldn't say angst but there’s a teeny bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 06:38:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15528363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ectlipse/pseuds/ectlipse
Summary: chenle comforting jisung after the dream concert.





	it’ll be okay

Jisung knew the pain was getting worse. It had been getting worse and worse since the moment it happened. He knew that it could be bad and it could affect the whole group but it held onto the small amount of hope that it was nothing and that he’d be completely fine. He needed to sleep, he needed to go back to the dorm, curl up and forget about today. 

Sat in the bus on the way, Jisung tried to hide the tears that threatened to fall. Biting the inside of his cheeks and keeping turned away from everyone. It wasn’t always as easy as that. 

He felt someone slide into the seat, he knew who it was without having to look. He turned and looked to the gentle features of his best friend. He could never hide from Chenle, he stopped trying after awhile because he’d always find a way eventually. 

Chenle didn’t say anything, just wrapped his arm around him and placed his head on his shoulder. It made Jisung feel safe, he always felt safe with Chenle by his side. Despite him being significantly bigger than Chenle, he was still younger and sometimes Jisung need the elder to look after him. 

“You’ll be okay, Jisung. Once we get back, we can go to sleep and you’ll see in the morning it will be okay,” even if the words weren’t the most comforting, it did make Jisung feel better. He hummed, realising there were still tears tracks down his face wiping them away. Jisung didn’t remember much of the rest of the journey, he drifted off to the sound of Chenle’s comforts whispered into his hair. 

~~~~

He woke up to the sound of shuffling and Chenle’s soft voice coaxing him awake. Blearily opening his eyes he was met with the worried look of his best friend. He knew why he was worried of course and the pain was still there a constant reminder of what happened today. But he chose to ignore it at the moment in time and instead got himself up and follow Chenle out of the bus. 

He arms had at some point during the walk up to their dorm had found themselves wrapped around Jeno and Jaemin both insisting he have the help. Normally he would argue and say he’s perfectly capable but he was too tired and quite frankly did need to help. There was a comforting hand on his back also, it had been there since he got off the bus, he knew who it was. 

They reached the dorm finally and stepping inside, Jisung felt like a weight had dropped off his shoulder. He just wanted his bed which is exactly where he was headed, a shower could wait. He’d already got his makeup off before anyway. 

He was alone in his room for awhile, Chenle had gone for a shower, he refuses to sleep before having one. He let himself observe his injury for awhile then deciding he didn’t need to make this worse for himself, he climbed into bed and curled in on himself. 

Jisung must have drifted off again because when he awoke Chenle was trying to be quiet and get ready for bed. Quiet wasn’t a word often used to describe Chenle though. He noticed Jisung was awake and gave him a sheepish smile and muttered a sorry. 

 

“If you want to make it up to me you can come over here and cuddle me to sleep,” Jisung murmured still half asleep. He couldn’t see the pink tint on Chenle’s cheeks but he knew it was there. 

He shuffled over to Jisung’s bed, trying to be as gentle as possible when climbing in to not rustle Jisung. He settled down beside him, just watching Jisung’s face. He was always more softer, more open when he was asleep. This was when Chenle liked him best, when Jisung didn’t care about what people thought of him. Chenle pushed back a lose strand of hair behind Jisung’s head and shuffled closer to him. Instinctively, Jisung wrapped his arms around Chenle’s middle and Chenle’s arms came around Jisung’s body. The two were connected head to toe. They fit like two puzzle pieces, as if made perfectly for each other. 

Jisung couldn’t focus on anything but Chenle’s hand combing through his hair, lulling him to sleep. Even the pain in his shoulder was just a dull ache. Chenle healed him, he was the perfect medicine. He was addicting and that’s what Jisung was afraid of. 

“Sing me something.”

Chenle almost startled, certain Jisung had gone too sleep, he was mistaken. He was hesitant, he didn’t want to wake anyone else up but this was Jisung and he could never say no to him. So he sung. 

It wasn’t much just some of their dream songs but it was enough for Jisung. He didn’t care what Chenle sung, his voice was heavenly even more so when thick with sleep. It was the best sound Jisung had ever heard and he never wanted to stop. Unfortunately his subconscious had other ideas. Sleep was soon washing over him and he knew soon he’d had to face tomorrow. But right he could sleep in Chenle’s arms and that was all that mattered to him.

**Author's Note:**

> umm this has been in my drafts a while but i wanted to post so here it is. if there is any mistakes i do apologise this was wrote quickly. anyway i love soft chensung.


End file.
